Naruto, le retour mystérieux d'un héros
by MissDarkSoul
Summary: Naruto revient après 5 ans d'absence, mais pas seul, une jeune fille l'accompagne, une Uchiwa qui plus est la fille d'un célèbre déserteur! Mais que cache vraiment Konoha, et Naruto que veut il vraiment? Plongez au cœur des nouvelles aventures de notre blond préféré avec en prime de la romance avec peut être un lemon, avec beaucoup d'action, d'aventures! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

"_Je t'aime Sasuke..." dit Sakura en le serrant dans ses bras, je reculais ma vue se brouillant, mon estomac se noua et la bile remonta, je partit en courant, j'en pouvais plus STOP! Cette vie me ronge, je veux partir._

_"Baa-chan..." pensai-je _

-Cela fait déjà trois jours qu'il est partit...dit tristement Tsunade, nous ne pouvons rien faire...

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Kakashi

-C'est à cause de Sasuke je pense. dit Jiraya inquiet

-Il a laissé une lettre. ajouta Tsunade

**Yo la vieille!**

**Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai certainement partit, je ne vais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais essaye de le deviner. Grande soeur je t'aime et j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas de supporter plus longtemps le poste de Hokage la vieille!**

**Dis à Kakashi que je suis heureux qu'il ait été mon parrain et je le remercie.**

**Ero-sennin, je te considère comme mon père tu sais...j'ai été heureux que tu te sois occupé de moi pendant 3 ans. Bonne continuation de votre livre.**

**Seul vous trois comptez à mes yeux**

**Je vous aime.**

**Naruto.**

Ils pleurèrent et remarquèrent le bandeau à l'éffigie de Kohnoa qui reposait sur le bureau de Tsunade à côté de la lettre. Ils comprirent que c'était fini.

-Comment allons nous l'annoncer aux autres? demanda Kakashi

Tsunade ferma les yeux puis les rouvrits quelques instants plus tard

-Convoquez tout ceux qu'il connaissait, je les veux demain 10 heures sur le toît. ordonna t'elle

-Bien Hokage-sama.

Le lendemain, toutes les "connaissances" de Naruto comme Iruka-sensei, Sasuke (que Naruto avait ramené) Sakura, l'équipe de Shikamaru, Gai-sensei ainsi que Rock-lee, Neiji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino...ainsi que d'autres shinobis

-Aujourd'hui je vous ai convoqués ici pour une raison très importante...commença Tsunade

-Cela a t'il un rapport avec Naruto? demanda Shikamaru

-*Toujours aussi intelligent celui-là...* constata Tsunade, Oui, comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué cela fait trois jours que vous le voyez plus.

-Un peu ouais, y a pas de crétin pour hurler dans Konoha qu'il veut se battre et manger des ramens! intervint Kiba

-Tais-toi un peu! cria Tsunade ce qui surprit les autres, Naruto est partit du village. Il ne reviendra pas...

Son discours laissa les autres sous le choque total.

-*Il est pas sérieux le dobe...non...pas après m'avoir ramené...pensa Sasuke anéantit* Non...c'est pas possible!

La douleur explosa et il se plia en deux pour la contenir, il s'assit par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains

-Sasuke-kun? fit une voix en le touchant

Il se dégagea vivement

-Casse toi Sakura! Tu me fais chier! Me touche pas tu me dégoutes! cria t'il

Elle se dégagea les larmes aux yeux

-Mais Sasuke-kun...

-Tu ne te soucie même pas de lui! Il est partit bordel! Je t'aime pas et tu viens me coller! Pense à lui putain tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous! dit Sasuke

-Je suis triste aussi imbécile! C'est mon meilleur ami après tout! cria Sakura

-Je vois pas pourquoi vous paniquez, dit un shinobi , le sale démon est partit, on devrez se réjouir!

Les personnes présentes restèrent bouche-bée, une aura meurtrière fit son apparition

-Naruto n'est pas un démon...toi par contre tu vas mourir...dit Sasuke

Et il plongea son katana dans le coeur du shinobi

-Le prochain qui ose dire ça je le tue c'est clair?! cracha Sasuke

*****5 ans plus tard*****

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se dirigeait vers le bureau du Hokage, ils avaient un rendez vous important. Après la menace de mort annoncée à l'encontre du Hokage et les tentatives jusqu'à ce jour échouées, ils avaient décidé d'engager un tueur à gages professionel pour veiller sur le Hokage

-Ah Sakura! Te voila enfin! dit Tsunade

Dans la pièce il y avait Sasuke, Saï, Kakashi, Jiraya et Shikamaru

-Allons y! dit Tsunade, On va procéder comme ça Sakura tu viens avec moi, on ira chercher des plantes médicinales Jiraya et Kakashi vous nous rejoignez discrètement et Shikamaru, Sasuke et Saï vous partez pour la fausse mission. On se rejoint à l'endroit convenu! Disposez!

Tsunade arriva avec Sakura à l'endroit du rendez-vous, les autres étaient déjà là mais aucune trace de l'assassin. Une silouhette apparu d'entre les arbres ainsi qu'une autre mais plus petite.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda Sakura

-La mort. répondit le nouvel arrivant

-C'est bon c'est lui. dis Tsunade, bienvenue, tu dois savoir qu'un assassin veut me tuer, tu sais ce que tu dois faire?

-Hn, tu m'offense la vieille c'est mon travail.

*La vieille...il n'y a que lui pour faire ça* pensèrent les autres

-C'est toi Naruto? s'exclama Tsunade

Pour toute réponse l'individu ota sa capuche, les cris étonnés fusèrent, Naruto se tenait là mais il avait beaucoup changé, ses habits étaient noirs sans dinstinction, un pantalon noir serré aux chevilles, des sandales noires une veste noire ouverte sur le tee-shirt résille que tout les ninjas ont (celui avec plein de trous) un katana dans son dos, pour le côté physique il devait mesurer 1m85 environ plutôt bel homme, côté visage, c'était le portrait craché de Minato, finie les griffures sur ses joues, ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et striés de rouges au niveau des pointes ses yeux furent le choc pour tout le monde, les pupilles fendues et rouges, les yeux de Kyuubi.

-Ouais c'est moi baa-chan.

Tsunade se jetta dans ses bras le serrant à lui briser les côtes, Jiraya aussi et Kakashi lui tapota la tête

-Sa fait un bail Naru! dit Jiraya comme si de rien était, tu me racontera tout ça autour d'un bol de ramen

Au nom de ramen son visage étira un petit sourire

-Ok Ero-sennin!

-Narutoo! cria Sakura en voulant se jetter dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué tu sais! Je suis...

Elle fut interrompu sec, le katana de Naruto sous sa gorge

-Ne t'approches pas de moi.

Son aura meurtrière avait figé tout le monde sauf son accompagnateur, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotions, ils inspiraient la peur.

-Mais je suis ton amie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? s'exclama t'elle

-Tu fais erreur je n'ai aucun ami à Konoha encore moins toi.

Sa réponse laissa coi tout le monde

-Mais...

-Il t'as dit non grand front alors arrête de le saouler. intervint l'accompagnateur de Naruto

-T'es qui toi? demanda Sakura énervée

L'individu enleva sa capuche dévoilant une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs striés de mèches violettes claires, un visage fin et altier, un regard noir ardant et arrogant...une Uchiwa quoi...elle devait faire 1m70. Elle portait un short noir, une pochette à kunaïs à sa cuisse, des bottines à talons plats un bandeau violet autour de sa poitrine et une veste noire elle aussi.

-Ecoute le chewing-gum tu veux pas la fermer t'es chiante! s'exclama t'elle

-Laisse. dit Naruto

-Qui est cette demoiselle? demanda Jiraya

-T'y touche pas Ero-sennin, Kisa Uchiwa.

-Salut tout le monde! rajouta elle

-Une Uchiwa? C'est impossible! dit Kakashi

-Hn. fit Kisa

-En tout cas elle se comporte comme eux! plaisanta Jiraya

-T'es la soeur à Sasuke? demanda Shikamaru

-Non. Je suis la fille d'Itachi. répondit Kisa

-Quoi? s'exclama Sasuke abasourdis

-Je ne suis pas venue chercher vengence, je suis avec Naruto c'est tout.

-Vous êtes...? demanda Kakashi

-Non c'est mon meilleur ami. dit Kisa

-Alors c'est toi le monstre? demanda Saï

-SAÏ! cria Tsunade

-Hn, fit Naruto, et toi t'es?

-Saï, membre de l'équipe 7 à ta place je précise, elle est d'ailleurs plus compétente depuis ton départ.

-SAÏ! cria Kakashi

-Hn. fit simplement Naruto, bon on rentre ou on reste camper là?

-Où veux tu loger? demanda Kakashi

-Chez toi la vieille, je pourrais te surveiller tout le temps.

-D'accord Naruto mais...je ne suis pas VIEILLE!

Elle voulu le frapper mais il évita habilement le coup

-Ecoute moi le démon...commença Saï

Kisa l'avait empoigné par le coup

-Ecoute minable, parles lui autrement, il est beaucoup plus fort qu'une mouche comme toi et avise toi de l'appeller comme ça et je te fais passer le pire cauchemar de ta vie...

-Calme toi Kisa...il n'en vaut pas la peine. dit Naruto

-Hn. fit elle

Naruto serra la gorge de Saï fortement

-Ecoute si t'étais fort...où se touve l'assassin qui en veut à votre Hokage? Insulte moi encore et je te tue...après tout c'est mon travail de tuer.

Il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Saï qui commençait à avoir peur, il faisait face à Naruto et à Kyuubi. Naruto le lâcha comme une merde

-Allons-y. dit Tsunade encore choquée du comportement de Naruto

-On va directement dans mon bureau discuter des formalitées. dit Tsunade

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

Naruto et Kisa disparurent. Quand Tsunade entra dans son bureau elle vit Naruto debout contre la bibliothèque et son amie assise sur le bord du bureau

-Bon, Naruto je viens de me souvenir qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre de libre chez moi, où va aller ton amie?

-Hn. fit Kisa

-Je te prends chez moi si tu veux! proposa Sakura

-Non c'est bon, j'aime pas le rose. répondit Kisa

-Je te loge. dit Sasuke qui était intrigué par sa filleul

-Oui cool Sasuke! dit joyeusement Kisa

-Bon c'est réglé. dit Tsunade, demain on vous fera un test d'entraînement et peut être vous faire intégrer un équipe...ah oui aussi, le Kazekage va venir à Konoha

-Gaara va venir? s'exclama Naruto, c'est super!

-Et pour tes yeux Naruto...hum je veux dire que...commença Kakashi

-Ils font peurs? J'ai fusionné avec Kyu' alors ils sont comme ça. dit il froidement

-Il peut les remettres bleus mais une seule personne arrive à l'appaiser. dit Kisa

-C'est Gaara.

Il se concentra et réussit seulement à les faire devenirs violets.

-C'est déjà mieux, fit Kisa, même si je préférais en rouge...rooh où est Gaara quand on en a besoin?

-Un Uchiwa qui parle autant...commença Kakashi,

-Incroyable! dirent les autres hormis Sasuke et Naruto

-Hn! dit Kisa en reprenant son air froid et hautain

-Cela n'aura pas duré longtemps! (les autres)

-On t'évaluera aussi Kisa, reprit Tsunade, on devrai cacher que t'es une Uchiwa donc pas de Sharingans!

-Hn, c'est nul. dit Kisa, je ferai avec...

-Tu viens Kisa, je te montre où tu vas loger. dit Sasuke

-D'accord, tu viens Naruto?

-Non, je vais quelque part, à demain.

-Ok à plus!

Les deux Uchiwa sortirent.

-Viens Naruto, on va discuter dit Jiraya

Ils partirent aussi

-Hm, Sakura je te demanderai de ne pas embêter Naruto. dit Tsunade

-Mais on est amis!

-Etiez amis. coupa Tsunade, évite de l'énerver, on ne sait jamais. Et c'est pareil pour toi Saï!

-Bien. Ils partirent avec Kakashi

Tsunade soupira,

-Ah Shikamaru...occupe toi des préparatifs pour le venue du Kazekage, tu sera le guide de Temari...enfin t'as l'habitude...

-Oui...galère...

Il sortit à son tour

_**Côté Kisa/Sasuke**_

Le silence régnait même si Sasuke brûlait de lui poser pleins de questions.

-Dis Sasuke...quand il est mort...il a dit quoi?

-Hum...il a souri puis m'a dit je m'excuse petit frère rentre maintenant. Ensuite il à fermé les yeux et il à prononçé ton nom.

-Hn...fit Kisa

-T'as quel âge au fait?

-17 ans. On est pas très éloignés, tu en as 21 il me semble?

-Oui.

-Je m'en doutais, dis Naruto c'est qui pour toi?

-Heu..., il rougit légèrement, mon meilleur ami...pourquoi?

-Je savais bien que tu l'aimais...dit Kisa en ignorant les protestations du garçon, ça se voit comment tu le déshabille du regard...

-Hn. fit Sasuke géné

-Je vais t'aider à le conquérir! dit elle joyeusement

-Pourquoi tu ferai ça?

-Parce qu'on est une famille.

Sasuke resta silencieux un long moment

-Enfin si tu veux! s'exclama t'elle mal à l'aise

Il lui sourit

-Cela me ferait très plaisir.

-Super Sasuke!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue

-On est arrivés.

**Le lendemain sur le terrain d'entraînement**

Naruto arriva accompagné de Tsunade

-Salut Naruto! dit Kisa en le serrant dans ses bras

-Salut Kisa, c'était bien?

-Ouais Sasuke il est super cool!

-Je m'en fout. Au moins t'es à l'heure.

-Hn, pour qui tu me prends? Un Uchiwa est toujours à l'heure! dit elle avec arrogance

Il sourit en coin

-Bon c'est quoi ce test? demanda Naruto

-Tu vas devoir te battre contre quelqu'un et le premier à terre sans bouger où qui déclare forfait à perdu.

-Ok. dit il, j'affronte qui?

-Commençons par Kakashi ensuite Sasuke.

-Ok. dit Naruto

-Et moi? demanda Kisa

-Ce sera Sakura puis Saï.

-Galère..., soupira Kisa, Naru' c'est pas juste pourquoi je me tape des nazes?

-C'est qui que tu traite de naze? s'exclama Sakura

-Je sais pas mais comme ils sont nazes tu gagneras vite fait et on fera autres chose.

-Ok ça marche, on se dépèche alors!

-En position! cria Tsunade, Naruto tu commences!

Il se mit en position, devant lui, Kakashi commença par un taijutsu bien travaillé, Naruto l'envoya au fond de l'arène puis sortit son katana et attaqua Kakashi, le gris fit une technique doton mais Naruto passa à l'étape supérieur, il posa la main sur le torse et envoya une déflagration de chakra, qui immobilisa Kakashi et pointa son katana sous sa gorge

-J'abandonne. dit le gris surpris

Dans les gradins c'était le choque total, il avait gagné en peu de temps

-Vas y Sasuke. dit Tsunade

Ce dernier activa ses sharingans et les yeux de Naruto changèrent de couleurs pour le rouge

-Ah ça va devenir interressant...dit Kisa

Les autres lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête vers Naruto, Sasuke attaqua tout de suite avec un kâton que Naruto évita aisement et répliqua par une attaque fûton, surpris Sasuke se la prit de plein fouet, puis Naruto dit une phrases accompagnées de signes inconnus, une étrange sphère se forma entre les mains de Naruto elle était rouge accompagné de volutes noirs, il fonça sur Sasuke à grande vitesse et lui balança la sphère. Sasuke s'écroula battu, le sang suintait de son abdomen et il respirait difficilement, Tsunade accourut et le soigna, les deux allèrent s'installer suivit de Naruto qui s'installa sur le bord du gradin

-Hey Kisa! cria t'il

-Quoi?

-N'en fais pas trop. dit il avec un sourire en coin

-Hn. répondit elle avec un sourire en coin

Elle se mit en place suivit de Sakura

-Combattez! cria Tsunade

Sakura s'élança vers Kisa armant son poing et l'abattit violemment creusant un cratère, la fumée disparut mais Kisa n'était pas dans le cratère, elle surgit derrière Sakura et lui mit un coup dans le coup suivit d'un coup de pied dans son ventre faisant voler la rose à l'autre bout du terrain, Sakura se releva difficilement et contre attaqua, Kisa stoppa son poing et la repoussa, l'Uchiwa fit une série de signe

Dans les gradins, Naruto soupira fortement

-Ces Uchiwa quand même, faut toujours qu'elle en fasse trop...

Deux dragons de feux sortirent de la bouche de la demoiselle pour se diriger vers Sakura, qui s'écroula vaincue. Elle retourna dans les gradins frustrée

-A toi Saï! dit Tsunade

Ce dernier se plaça à la place de Sakura

-Combattez! dit Tsunade

Sauf que Saï ne bougea pas, il jaugeait son adversaire qui semblait s'ennuyer. Kisa ne bougeait pas non plus, elle bailla de fatigue et Saï en profita pour l'attaquer avec des kunai et des shirukens, elle évita aisement puis vit les monstres d'encre de Saï se diriger vers elle, tout ça n'était qu'une diversion, elle lança un katôn qui brûla tout les autres monstres.

-C'est vrai que t'es la fille d'Itachi? demanda Saï

La question prit au dépourvu Kisa, dans les gradins Naruto se tendit et se redressa près à intervenir

-Oui. pourquoi? répondit elle

-Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père traîte aussi faible et qui plus est est mort.

La réponse de Saï jetta un froid, les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter,

-Le bâtard! s'exclama Naruto énervé, mais comment un con pareil peut exister, putain il dit tout ce qu'il faut pas lui!

Les autres le regardèrent choqués, Naruto n'aurait jamais dit des trucs pareils avant...ils soupirèrent...mais ça c'était avant...

**"la petite va faire quelque chose qui faut pas je le sens..."**

"Kurama?"

**"Fais attention à elle, elle va le tuer..."**

"C'est pas mon problème, j'espère qu'il va crever..."

**"Si elle essaye, arrête la! Vous le tuerai dans un moment...comment dire...sans spectateurs..." ricana Kurama**

"T'as toujours de trop bonnes idées Kyu! Je t'adore!"

**"Moi aussi gamin."**

Naruto se reconcentra sur le combat, où contre toute attente, Kisa restait calme

-Hn, c'est ça ton arme, la provocation? On vous apprend quoi à la Racine? Disuter autour d'un thé? Vous êtes tous fous...enfin Danzo l'est déjà ce vieux croulant.

-Tais toi! Tu ne sais rien sur maître Danzo! Je vais te tuer! s'écria Saï

-*Il a perdu le contrôle de lui même* pensèrent les autres

Naruto vit le sourire en coin de Kisa

-Hm, c'est ce qu'elle voulait...

Saï fonça sur Kisa avec ses monstres, mais il rencontra du vide

-Regarde où tu vise. dit elle

Il se retourna mais trop tard, elle fit une technique doton et des racines l'emprisonnère,

-Abandonne. dit elle

-Jamais! dit il en relevant les yeux

Grosse erreur, il croisa les sharingans de la jeune fille

-Elle avait dit qu'elle les utiliserait pas! s'écria Tsunade

-Hey la vieille, as tu déjà vu un Uchiwa ne pas utiliser ses sharingans? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ne pas les utiliser aussi longtemps. dit Naruto

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se reconcentra sur le combat, elle avait laché Saï qui maintenant était sur le sol entrain de se tordre de douleur. Après plusieurs minutes de torture qui lui parurent des heures,

-C'-c'est bon...arrête...j'abandonne.

Elle stoppa tout et il put voir son sourire satisfait et son regard supérieur elle se retourna en direction de Naruto et sentit quelque chose la transperçer elle vit ressortir de son estomac la pointe du sabre de Saï

-Connard! cria Naruto

Au moment de tomber, le corps de Kisa explosa en une multitude de corbeau noirs

-Alors c'était comment? demanda Kisa à côté de Tsunade

Tous sursautèrent sauf Naruto

-Depuis quand? demanda Tsunade abasourdis

-Hn depuis le début. dit elle en attirant les regards surpris des autres

Tous descendirent et Sakura soigna le garçon toujours au sol

-T'es un lâche, on attaque pas après un j'abandonne. dit Naruto

-Ferme la le monstre! dit Saï

-Saï! crièrent Tsunade Jiraya et Kakashi

-Laissez. dit Naruto

Puis il se tourna vers Saï qui déglutit face à son regard terrifiant

**"**_**C'est bien de détourner les yeux petit mortel insignifiant. dit Naruto d'une voix caverneuse**_

_"Tu es tu es...commençèrent les autres abasourdis_

_"Kyuubi...dit Saï_

_**"Bravo mortel insignifiant et c'est Kyuubi-sama pour toi mortel stupide, et arrête de traîter Naru de monstre où sinon je le retiens plus et le laisse te tuer!**_

_"Youpii moi aussi je veux le tuer! dit Kisa_

_**"Salut Kisa, beau combat! Avec Naru on était d'accord, j'ai bien cru que t'aller le tuer.**_

_"Oh Naruto m'a pas dit que vous avez parlé! Au début l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit et je me suis dit que le tuer nous causerait des ennuis._

_"__**Ahahaha, bon je laisse Naru revenir sinon, il va se venger en mangeant des ramens. **_

-Salut! dit Kisa, Naruto de nouveau parmis nous?

-Ouais c'est bon!

-Tu...tu..tu...dit Jiraya abasourdis

-Parler avec Kurama? Oui on a fusionnés, il est super sympa.

Les autres le regardèrent comme si il était fou

-Kurama? demanda Tsunade

-C'est son vrai nom, mais on est que trois à pouvoir l'appeller comme ça, dit Naruto, ce n'est pas lui qui a attaqué le village, dit Naruto, c'est Madara Uchiwa.

-Ne plaisante pas Naruto, il est mort il y a bien longtemps! dit Tsunade

-Non technique de résurection qu'il a crée, une technique interdite. dit Kisa

-Hn...ça se tient...dit Kakashi, l'homme masqué ça ne peut être que lui!

-Bon c'est réglé, on va manger Kisa, j'ai faim. dit Naruto

-On manges quoi?

-Des ramens.

Kisa éclata de rire sous les yeux abasourdis des autres qui se demandaient par quelles divinitées les Uchiwa savaient rirent.

-En voilà un qui va pas être content!

-Tant pis, j'ai envie de ramens!

-Attendez deux minutes! dit Tsunade, vous êtes réintégrés, vous serez une équipe à vous deux et vous travaillerez avec l'équipe 7!

Naruto eut un grognement désapprobateur

-On ne proteste pas Naruto! Tenez.

Elle leur tendit deux bandeaux de Konoha

-On ne fait pas partis de Konoha la vieille. dit Naruto sèchemment

-Et on le sera jamais. dit Kisa

Tunade fut légèrement blessée

-Mettez les quand même c'est votre couverture.

-Ok dit Naruto en accrochant le bandeaux à son bras

Kisa l'attacha à sa taille et ils partirent manger, Naruto lui montra le village, sur leur passage les gens se retournaient et les chuchotements devenaient génants

-Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça? demanda Kisa

-Parce que d'un je suis revenu avec quelqu'un et de deux t'es vraiment habillée découverte.

-Bah ma tenue est super!

-Oui oui...je veux dire tu porte un short très court et moulant en plus de ça, de deux du porte un bandeau violet autour de la poitrine avec une veste noire donc...tu attires les regards!

-Hn, dit Kisa, si il faut c'est peut être de ta faute aussi, de un t'es beau, tu ressemble au 4ème Hokage et de deux, t'as le bout des cheveux rouges.

-Mouais bon ça me saoule de réfléchir. On est arrivés!

Il se tenaient devant la boutique d'Ichiraku.

-Bonjour. dit Naruto

-Ah Naruto, ça faisait longtemps! Installe toi avec ton amie j'vous prépare deux bols!

Il mangèrent puis partirent flaner dans le village

-Naruto! cria quelqu'un

-Sa faisait un bail!


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir! **

_Naruto!_

_-Sa faisait un bail!_

Naruto vit Lee, TenTen et Neji se diriger vers eux,

-Bonjour. dit Naruto d'un ton froid

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? ajouta Kisa toute aussi froide

-Euh...l'Hokage nous a tous convoqués dans l'arène. dit TenTen

-Ok. On y va. dit Naruto

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant pour l'équipe de Lee et cie. Un fois arrivés à l'arène, Naruto constata que toutes les équipes de sa promotion étaient là, il grogna de mécontentement

-C'est quoi ce truc la vieille? dit il froidement

-J'informai juste tout le monde que tu avais décidé de revenir à Konoha. dit elle malicieuse

Il lui lança un regard noir

-Qui est ta charmante amie? demanda Kiba

-C'est Kisa Uchiwa. répondit Naruto

-Hein? dit bêtement Kiba

-Un problème le clébard? demanda Kisa

-Q-quoi tu m'a appellé? demanda Kiba

-Clébard. Ouais je suis une Uchiwa je vous emmerde.

Il y eu un gros blanc pendant lequel les autres s'interrogèrent si vraiment elle était une Uchiwa

-On savais pas que t'avais une soeur Sasuke! dit Ino

Elle avait enfin abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui car enfin de compte elle sortait avec Saï.

-C'est pas ma soeur.

-Je suis la fille d'Itachi. dit elle

-La fille du Itachi Uchiwa?! s'exclamèrent les nouveaux venus

-Hn. fit elle en se détournant

-C'est bien une Uchiwa! dirent en coeurs les autres

-Au fait Naruto, on a des invités pour toi. dit Tsunade un sourire en coin

-Qui ça? demanda t'il

-Kiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! cria une voix

La concerné fut écrasée par une furie blonde

-Tema! Tu m'écrases!

Temari se poussa et fit un grand sourire

-Comment tu vas? Sa fait un bail!

-Hn, rien de nouveau, je suis contente de te revoir.

-Le légendaire calme des Uchiwa hein?

-Hn, ta gueule.

-Salut Tema!

-Narutooo! s'exclama t'elle (oui c'est bel et bien Temari No Sabaku)

Elle lui sauta dans les bras aussi

-Comment tu vas? T'es encore plus beau que la dernière fois!

Il lui sourit et demanda simplement

-Où est Gaara?

-Là triple idiot! dit le nommé Gaara

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, le sourire du Naruto Uzumaki d'avant

-Gaara!

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et aussitôt les yeux de Naruto redevinrent bleus

-Tiens changement de couleurs. dit Temari en souriant

-C'est nul! dit Kisa, ils sont beaux en rouges, ça donne un côté prédateur mais bleu c'est beau aussi.

-Merci Kisa...je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. dit Naruto

Elle rit

-Bonjour Kisa

-Salut Gaara.

...

-Euh ça à l'air tendu entre vous...dit Temari mal à l'aise

-Pas du tout...commença Kisa

-...c'est tout à fait normal. finit Gaara

-Bon c'est pas tout mais allons manger en famille! dit Kankuro en attrappant Gaara Temari et Naruto

Les autres regardèrent Kisa en retrait, elle avait la tête haute, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiments mais on voyait un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux, elle se détourna et partit

-Kisa! cria Naruto

Il soupira et se tourna vers Kankuro ses yeux virants au rouge

-Tu le fait exprès ou quoi? Pourquoi tu parles de famille devant elle? Et en plus tu l'exclue!

-Destresse...j'avais zappé c'est tout...protesta Kankuro

-Mouais...fit Naruto peu convaincu

Gaara posa sa main sur le bras de Naruto et aussitôt ses yeux redevinrent bleus

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtises...s'inquiéta le blond

-Elle est grande et très forte, elle se débrouille très bien. dit Gaara

Naruto le regarda longuement et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage

-Dis...tu serais pas amoureux d'elle...?

Gaara ne répondit pas mais ses joues prirent une teinte rouge

-J'EN ETAIT...commença Naruto mais Gaara le coupa et le regard menaçant le refroidit aussitôt

-Hn, bon allons manger ensemble alors. dit Naruto avec un sourire en coin que Gaara avait envie d'arracher

-Naruto. dit Sasuke

-Quoi Uchiwa? répondit brusquement Naruto

Sasuke fut surpris et son coeur se serra

-Non rien.

Il partit et Naruto soupira tristement

-*Je suis trop con...*

Il regarda Sasuke au loin qui avait rejoint Kisa visiblement cette dernière semblait plus joyeuse à la vue de son oncle. Naruto passa la fin de l'après midi avec Gaara, Temari était partie flirter avec Shikamaru et Kankuro...bonne question, soudain Naruto sentit l'odeur de sang, il attrapa Gaara et se téléporta sur place. Toute les équipes étaient rassemblées là, regardant le canage qu'avait fait Kisa, une dizaine de ninjas inconnus baignaient dans leur sang leurs membres éparpillés un peu partout, beaucoup de sang maculait la terre, Kisa debout au milieux d'eux propre en train de nettoyer sa faux, comme si elle n'avait rien fait

-Kisa ça va? demanda Naruto en allant vers elle

-Oui oui...! répondit elle

-Comment tu peux lui demander comment elle va? s'insurgea Sakura, elle vient de tuer tout ces ninjas sans rien ressentir!

-Haruno...soupira Naruto, t'es vraiment une fille chiante...

-On est des tueurs à gages, dit Kisa, tuer est notre boulot.

-Et puis c'est qu'ils le méritaient ils allaient s'en prendre à votre Hokage.

Un ninja surgit de l'ombre et se jeta sur Naruto, avant que quiconque puisse ouvrir la bouche le blond lui trancha la tête sans se retourner.

-Bon...ils avaient une mission bien précise...on aurait pu en tirer des informations...dommage qu'ils soient morts...constata Naruto

-Bah c'est pas grave y en aura d'autres! dit Kisa

Elle enjamba les corps et essuya ses pieds

-Tss j'ai du sang sur mes bottes...va falloir que j'en rachète...

-T'aurais pu t'abstenir de les tuer en garder au moins un qu'on aurait tué ensuite...dit Naruto

-Tant pis! J'avais besoin de me défouler t'façon! dit Kisa

-Ouais t'as raison mais on va faire des recherches, cette mission est louche. marmonna Naruto

-Allons-y! dit Kisa

-Mais mais mais...balbutia Sakura sous le choque

-Oh pauvre petite fille..., il sont juste morts! dit Kisa

-Juste morts?! s'exclama Sakura abasourdis

-Si tu veux pas voir de morts fallait pas devenir ninja. dit Naruto sèchemment

La Haruno recula bléssée

-Vas-y Kisa ou sinon elle va pleurer.

-Ok patron! Katôn le tombeau de la mort!

Elle souffla un long jet de flammes qui brûlèrent les corps sans laisser de restes (genre les os), Naruto et elle partirent on ne sais où laissant les autres dans le choque et l'horreur la plus totale

-Mais j'vous reconnais! cria quelqu'un

Kisa et Naruto se retournèrent et virent Konohamaru qui les pointaient du doigt

-Vous êtes célèbres!

Les différentes équipes lançèrent un regard interrogateur au garçon

-Mais si! Regardez elle porte un faux! C'est la célèbre Grande Faucheuse, chasseuse de primes, on dit que quand elle passe et qu'elle chasse, il ne reste qu'un bain de sang! Et Naruto-kun, c'est le démon aux yeux rouges! Célèbre chasseur de primes aussi! Tout ceux qui ont croisé son regard sont morts! Ils sont aussi appellés aussi le duo de la Mort et sont les responsable de la nuit rouges, la nuit où de centaines de ninjas et bandits ont péris sous leurs armes! s'écria t'il

Les autres les regardèrent effarés

-Notre réputation nous a précédés on dirait! s'exclama Naruto

-Hn, c'est fort embêtant, dit Kisa, je pensais pas qu'on serai découverts et encore moins par quelqu'un comme lui...

-Tu as raison ce n'est pas bon pour notre couverture ni pour les affaires...dit il

-Ouais si on récupère pas notre argent ça craint on sera fauchés comme les blés...se plaint elle

-C'est pas grave plus vite on trouvera l'assassin...commença t'il

-Plus vite on le tuera et on aura notre argent! s'écria t'elle

Ils se sourirent complices

-Demunio! cria quelqu'un

Naruto se retourna et vit le vieux conseiller accompagné de sa femme

-C'est quoi le problème? demanda Kisa

-Vous tuez sans réfléchir et cela à l'air de vous réjouir. Soyez sûr...Naruto que vous ne serez point Hokage. dit le vieux

-C'est pas mon problème vieillard, je m'en fiche de votre poste à la con, devenir Hokage et de ce village en plus?! Laissez moi rire. cracha Naruto

-Hm Naruto vous devriez...comença la vieille femme

-N'essayez pas de m'amadouer bande de vieux croutons vous devriez partir à la retraite, personne n'a besoin de gens comme vous, en vérité vous avez peur de moi parce que je suis un jinchuriki...c'est pathétique. dit Naruto glacial

Les deux vieux n'osaient rien dire de peur de froisser le garçon

-Quand à vous mademoiselle Uchiwa...vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue étant donné votre...hum...père et aussi vos antécédants mais...

-J'en ai rien foutre vieux sénile. coupa Kisa, Konoha n'est rien pour moi ce n'est qu'un trou paumé qui en a voulu à mon père, des vieux à la tête du village vous pouvez crever pour que je vous aide, on est là pour l'Hokage pas pour vos problèmes personnels.

-Comment oses tu? s'écria le vieux conseiller,

-J'ose si je veux vieillard, je suis une Uchiwa n'oubliez pas, j'obéis à personnes!

-Naruto, commença le vieux conseiller, voulez vous...

Il fut coupé par l'aura démoniaque de Naruto

-Taisez vous iméciles...laissez nous tranquille si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes...dit Naruto

-Il a raison monsieur et madame, commença Gaara, je suis l'ami de Naruto et le Kazekage, vous ne voudriez pas que l'alliance avec Konoha soit rompue...

Les autres retirent leurs souffles surtout Tsunade

-Vous n'oseriez pas...commença le vieux conseiller

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Gaara, les moyens de Suna sont supérieurs à vous et je suis sûr que Naruto et Kisa se feront un plaisir de nous aider...

-Ouais! firent les deux concernés

-Et puis je connais un paquet de gens qui en veulent à Konoha...commença Naruto

-Petit...commença la vieille femme

-Taisez vous s'en est assez! cria Tsunade

Les vieux conseillers se turent mais se tournèrent vers Naruto

-On voyait en vous jeune homme...vous pouvez encore changer..

-C'est ça bande de vieux! ricana Naruto

-Oh...et faites attention...ce serai dommage que pendant la bataille vous soyez tués par hasard...termina Naruto avec un visage mystérieux et une lueure meutrière dans les yeux

Les vieux conseillers reculèrent d'effrois, Tsunade et Jiraya se mordirent violemment leurs lèvres, ce n'étaient plus leur petit Naruto Uzumaki qu'ils avaient là mais un chasseur, un adulte.

-Où est passé le Naruto que je connaissais! s'écria Sakura en larmes

-Le Naruto débile qui sourit pour un rien? Il est mort voyons...mort quand tu as commençé à dire du mal de lui. dit Naruto glacial

Sakura baissa la tête

-Raison de plus pour que tu fasses attention à toi grand front...dit Kisa, je pardonne pas les gens qui insultent ma famille.

-Ta famille? demanda Tsunade

-Je considère Naruto comme mon frère, ainsi que les No Sabaku et bien entendu Sasuke, c'est mon oncle après tout. dit Kisa avec un regard arrogant

Ce dernier retint un sourire en coin *Elle est le portrait de son père ...*

-On va manger où? demanda Naruto

-Je veux des grillades à l'ancienne avec des rouleaux de printemps au piment! dit Kisa

-Euh, ça ne se fait pas ici...dit Tsunade

-Comment ça?! s'exclama Kisa

-Galère Kisa...il n'y en a pas à Konoha! dit Naruto

-Non mais c'est quoi ce village? dit Kisa en essayant de se maîtriser

-Pourquoi t'a pas recopié celles que faisait Itachi? demanda Naruto

-Je l'ai fait...mais elle sont pas aussi que les siennes...avoua honteusement Kisa

-Un Uchiwa qui n'excèle pas dans quelque chose...commença Temari

-Incroyable! firent Kankuro Naruto et Gaara moqueurs

-Hn. dit Kisa véxée

-Je peux t'en faire si tu veux. intervint Sasuke

-C'est vrai? s'exclama joyeusement Kisa

-Oui c'est mon plat préféré mais aussi à mon frère. On avait l'habitude d'en faire...

-Tout les vendredi soirs quand il rentrait de mission. termina Kisa

Il la regarda surpris

-Papa m'a raconté plein d'anecdotes sur son petit frère chéri! dit elle avec un sourire typique des Uchiwa

Il fronça les sourcils et elle s'approcha de lui en emmenant Naruto qui ne pouvait rien faire à cause de sa poigne de fer

-Naruto va venir aussi, il aime bien les grillades à l'ancienne et les rouleaux de printemps!

Elle les prit tout les deux par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Sasuke, les deux ex-coéqupiers se lançant de violentes piques mais intrieurement ils étaient heureux, ils arrivèrent à destination et Sasuke se mit au travail montrant à Kisa comment faires de bonnes grillades, pendant ce temps Naruto mettait la table. Sasuke expliqua à Kisa comment faire de bonnes grillades, Naruto regardait Sasuke fixement tout en réfléchissant.

*Vraiment quel sentiment étrange, je pensais l'avoir fait disparaître ainsi que tout ces autres sentiments qui me possédaient avant...*

Sasuke sentit le regard de Naruto dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir le blond le regarder fixement, dans ses yeux défilaient beaucoup d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait à déchiffrer soudain Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité et reprit son regard froid.

-A table les garçons! s'écria Kisa, et je ne veux pas de disputes c'est clair?!

-Oui maman! dirent ils en plaisantant

Ils se jetèrent un regard mauvais en remarquant qu'ils avaient dit la même phrase

-Un problème dobe? demanda Sasuke

-Aucun teme. Arrête de dire comme moi c'est tout...

-Hn je fais ce que je veux dobe!

Ils commençèrent à se disputer gentiment (en se lançant des assiettes)

-Les garçoooons...intervint Kisa avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon

Ils recommençèrent à manger en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fait en 5 ans, quand soudain la porte d'entrée sonna et Kisa alla ouvrir (elle fait comme chez elle)

-Oui?

Elle vit alors Sakura et a en juger sa tenue et son maquillage elle voulait draguer Sasuke

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda Kisa froide

-Sasuke est là? demanda la rose

-Non, il est occupé.

-Mais c'est important! protesta la rose

-*Important mouais c'est cela dis le moi je lui transmettrai.

-Je veux le voir! C'est sa maison pas la tienne!

-Hn, je vis ici aussi et je suis une Uchiwa donc je te dis de me dire ce qu'il y a et de dégager. s'énerva Kisa

Sakura eut un mouvement de recul

-On a une mission demain, 8 heures devant les portes du village. Et toi et Naruto êtes obligés de venir. cracha t'elle

Kisa sourit et poussa Sakura tout en fermant la porte au nez de la demoiselle outrée, l'Uchiwa retourna dehors où les garçons l'attendait, quand elle arriva une tension sexuelle régnait dans l'air et ça en devenait insuportable

-C'était qui? demanda Naruto

-Grand-front.

-Oh que voulait elle?

-On a une mission demain, 8 heures portes du village.

-Allons dormir, il se fait tard. dit Sasuke

-Ok! dit Kisa, tu dors avec moi Naruto?

Sasuke les regardas ave un grand intêret

-Non pas ce soir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous envoit en mission alors que je suis censé la surveiller.

-C'est pour éloigner les soupçons, tu reviens 5 ans plus tard et comme par hasard au moment où un assassin veut tuer l'Hokage.

-Oui tu as surement raison. Je vais retourner chez elle pour la surveiller.

-D'accord, à demain! dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il lui sourit en lui embrassant le front,

-A demain teme. dit Naruto en lui administrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule

Le blond effleura la cuisse du noir lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans son corps, Sasuke resta pétrifié et parvint à balbutier

-A-a demain dobe...

Naruto partit fière de lui avec un sourire en coin, Sasuke se maudit silencieusement

-Putain! jura Sasuke une fois le blond éloigné

Kisa sourit

-Naru peut se montrer entreprenant quand il le veux...

Sasuke lui envoya un regard interrogateur et pour toute réponse elle lui envoya un sourire mystérieux, elle le prit dans ses bras l'embrassa et monta dans sa chambre.

**Le lendemain 8 heures moins 5**

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ce crétin? s'exclama Sakura

-Ta gueule grand front! dit Kisa, traite le encore de crétin et je te jure que je t'arrache la langue.

Enfin ils virent Naruto arriver avec son katana accroché dans le dos un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon sérré aux chevilles noir, un vrai mannequin

-Salut Naru! dit Kisa

Il la prit dans ses bras

-T'es en retard! s'écria Sakura

Naruto ne lui accorda aucune attention

-Alors Kakashi, c'est quoi la mission?

-On doit aller dans un village escorter un ninja d'une très grande importance, il se plaint d'être suivit et que plusieurs personnes essayent de s'en prendre à lui.

-Mission de rang combien? coupa Naruto

-A.

-D'accord. fit il

-Naruto! entendirent les ninjas

Ils se retournèrent et virent Gaara arriver vers eux

-Salut vieux! dit Naruto en le prenant dans ses bras

-J'ai appris que tu devais partir. Si à ton retour je ne suis pas là, passe me voir à Suna.

-Ok t'inquiète je passerai là-bas.

-Tu es la bienvenue Kisa. dit Gaara avec un sourire

Elle fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa un peu trop près de ses lèvres

-Merci Gaara, t'es gentil. dit elle avec un sourire ravageur

Il rougit se détourna pour ne pas le montrer et partit en gromellant, les ninjas partirent

-T'as vu Gaara a rougit! s'exclama Kisa, il est trop mignon, je vais lui dire à chaque fois qu'on le verra!

-C'est cela oui...ricana Naruto, je pense plutôt que vous allez faire autre chose...

-Coucher ensemble? Non je pense pas...

-Il est attiré par toi Kisa. dit Naruto

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais toi?

-Ecoute il a rougit puis il t'as invité chez lui.

-Toi aussi je te signale!

-Oui mais il n'est pas attiré par les garçons, je suis son meilleur ami, on se considères comme des frères. Cela se voit qu'il te trouve à son goût.

-Hn, c'est bizarre j'dis.

-En plus tu t'amuses à l'embêter...

-C'est amusant de le troubler. dit elle simplement

-Ahhhhh...galère...soupira Naruto

Ils continuèrent la route en discutant, l'équipe 7 les regardaient sans dire un mot.

-On est arrivés. dit Kakashi, suivez moi!

Il se dirigea vers une bâtisse plutôt aisée, quand ils entrèrent un serviteur leurs dit de monter et que le bureau était la deuxième porte à droite.

-Bonjour. dit Kakashi, on est là pour la mission.

-Je sais, dit l'homme en se retournant

Il était grand, mais un peu costaud

-Tiens tiens tiens Kabushiri...dit Naruto

L'homme blémit et se mit à trembler

-Kitsune-sama...balbutia t'il

-a fait un bail, rajouta Naruto, on vous avez dit qu'on vous retrouverai...

-On? dit il d'une voix blanche

-Salut. dit Kisa un sourire carnassier

Il se jetta par terre à genoux

-Je suis désolé, je rembourserai promis! dit il en pleurant

Naruto ricana

-Menteur. Je vois que vous jouez toujours aussi bien la comédie.

-Si vous voulez qu'on vous escorte donnez nous notre argent.

-Plus celui que vous devrez au village de Konoha, qui va vous escorter...dit Naruto

Il resta là pétrifié

-Maintenant! cria Naruto en le faisant trembler de peur

L'homme alla chercher une grosse bourse qu'il tendit à Naruto. Et une autres qu'il donna à Kakashi

-Tu le connais Naruto? demanda le gris

-Lui...oui un client, arnaqueur de première classe. dit il avec un sourire menaçant

-Bon c'est pas tout mais allons y! dit Kisa Bougez vous, plus vite on vous aura escorté plus vite on sera débarassé de vous

-Oui. dit il en prenant ses affaires

Les ninjas repartirent avec leur client, l'équipe 7 était toujours abasourdie de l'autorité de Naruto et de la peur qu'il inspirait.

-Où vas t'on? demanda Sakura

-Au village Sixty.

-Sérieux? s'exclama Kisa

-C'est quoi ce village? demanda Kakashi

-Le village de la débauche, là-bas c'est combats, sexe et alcool! dit Naruto avec un sourire

Suite dans le prochain épisode! :p N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas je suis toute ouïe! Je posterai un chapitre par semaine le samedi!


End file.
